A need may exist in business-to-business (B2B) transactions to transfer large files and messages. A file transfer protocol (FTP) may be used to transfer large files. However FTP may be considered insecure, since passwords associated with FTP may be sent in clear text over a communications medium. Another potential problem with FTP is that an enterprise infrastructure firewall may filter packets associated with an FTP network port. Although dedicated networks can be used for B2B transactional messaging, such solutions may be costly if a large number of B2B relationships is to be supported.